Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for voice recognition and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a method for using voiceprint identification to operate voice recognition and an electronic device thereof.
Description of Related Art
In conventional technology, most of electronic devices such as cell phones, notebook computers and tablet computers are included with a voice recognition module. A user can control an electronic device to perform various commands by voice. However, when it comes to process a voice conversation input by the user, due to interference from external noise, the voice recognition module can easily mistakenly use sounds other than the voice conversation input by the user for identification, resulting an increasing recognition error rate. Accordingly, how to improve correctness of the recognition rate for the voice conversation input by the user has become an important issue to be discussed in the field of voice recognition.